David Vincent
|birthplace = California |family = |yearsactive = 2002-present }} David Vincent is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Robin for multiple entries of the hit tactical role-playing game franchise Fire Emblem. Biography Vincent was born on August 29, 1972, in California. Little is known about his past, including where he grew up, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Vincent graduated from the University of Colorado at Boulder. Vincent got his first on-screen role in 2002, when he was cast as a 34 year old Pat Brody for 1 episode of the comedy-drama fantasy series Do Over. Vincent got his first voice-over role in 2004, when he provided the voice for a SWAT Commander, a 909 Dispatcher, and a Yakuza member for the animated science-fiction drama film Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence. Since then, Vincent has appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Star Wars: Battlefront, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water, Persona 4: The Animation, Fire Emblem: Awakening, BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma, Kill La Kill, Shark, Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, Soul Caliber V, BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Fear Itself, The Mentalist, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Vincent portrayed an ATF agent in the Season One episode "Won't Get Fooled Again". Filmography *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Jin Kisaragi (voice) *Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) - Robin (Male) (English version, voice) *God Wars: Toki o koete (2017) - Okuninushi (English version, voice) *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Soldier (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *CONfessionals - 2 episodes (2017) - Cash Jackson *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Robin (Male)/Michalis (English version, voice) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - 2 episodes (2017) - Arthur A. Angel (English version, voice) *Lastman (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *3% (2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam the Origin IV (2016) - Gaia (English version, voice) *Return of the Guitar Lord (2016) - Captain Flynne (voice) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Madiath Mesa (English version, voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - 12 episodes (2015-2016) - Naze Turbine (English version, voice) *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2015) - Harol Siemens (English version, voice, uncredited) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as David Earnest) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin II - Artesia's Sorrow (2015) - Gaia (English version, voice) *God Eater: Resurrection (2015) - Male Custom Voice #9 (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Charlotte (2015) - Furuki (English version, voice) *Durarara!!x2 - 6 episodes (2015) - Seiji Yagiri/Store Manager (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Fire Emblem: Fates (2015) - Robin (English version, voice) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Gilgamesh (English version, voice) *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Robin (voice, credited as Dave Vincent) *Aldnoah.Zero - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Zebrin/Ship Officer/Platoon Leader/News Reporter (English version, voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin I - Blue-Eyed Casval (2015) - Narrator (English version, voice) *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2015) - Male Custom Voice #9 (English version, voice) *Tekken 7 (2015) - Marshall Law (voice, uncredited) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation (2014) - Anonydeath (English version, voice, uncredited) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Robin (Male) (English version, voice) *Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS (2014) - Robin (Male) (English version, voice) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - 30 episodes (2012-2014) - Narrator/Zii Zii (English version, voice) *Kill La Kill - 25 episodes (2013-2014) - Senketsu (English version, voice) *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Thunder Hawk (English version, voice, credited as Dave Vincent) *Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Alec (English version, voice) *Level Up VG Archive (2014) - Forest Law (voice, uncredited) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory - 12 episodes (2013) - Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (voice) *Hyperdimension Neptunia - 13 episodes (2013) - Anonydeath (voice) *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Hunter x Hunter - 17 episodes (2012-2013) - Phinks/Rabid Dog (English version, voice) *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Arthur Agustine Angel (English version, voice) *The Tower (2012) - Chairman Jo (English version, voice) *BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012) - Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (English version, voice, uncredited) *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Dave Earnest) *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Mentalist (2012) - Agent Jurmain (credited as David Earnest) *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Eliot (English version, voice, uncredited) *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Secretary/Buddy (voice, credited as David Earnest) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2012) - Anonydeath (English version, voice, uncredited) *Fate/Zero - 15 episodes (2011-2012) - Archer (English version, voice) *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as David Earnest) *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Army Soldier/Civillian/Pilot (voice, credited as Dave Earnest) *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012) - Robin (Male 1) (English version, voice, credited as Dave Vincent) *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Richard (English version, voice, uncredited) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Marshall Law (English version, voice) *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Young Villager (Original Characters) (English version, voice) *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Raymond Vester (English version, voice, uncredited) *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011) - Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (English version, voice, uncredited) *Persona 4: The Animation (2011) - Daisuke Nagase (English version, voice) *Blue Exorcist - 8 episodes (2011) - Arthur A. Angel (English version, voice) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011) - Marshall Law/Forest Law (voice, uncredited) *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Shin Kamiya (English version, voice) *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Corde (voice) *Durarara!! - 26 episode (2010-2011) - Seiji Yagiri (English version, voice) *Medal of Honor (2010) - Noble 35/Clash 01/CSM. Morgan (voice, credited as Dave Earnest) *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Richter Belmont (English version, voice, uncredited) *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (English version, voice, uncredited) *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - T. Hawk (English version, voice, as Dave Vincent) *Ar Tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2010) - Kiraha/Steeps (English version, voice, uncredited) *Bleach: Burîchu - 22 episodes (2007-2010) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Koga Kuchiki/Adjuchas Leader (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Kamen Rider Camo (voice) *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Keiss (English version, voice) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Ozone (voice, uncredited) *Colin McRae: Dirt 2 (2009) - US Male (voice, credited as Dave Earnest) *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *Fear Itself (2009) - Neighbor Man *The Last Remnant (2008) - Blocter (voice, credited as Dave Vincent) *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Edward (English version, voice, uncredited) *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Tison (English version, voice, uncredited) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - 4 episodes (2006-2008) - Li Xingke/Nagata (English version, voice) *Pic Six (2008) - Vic (credited as David Earnest) *Shark (2008) - Sheriff's Deputy #1 (credited as David Earnest) *Blue Dragon - 28 episodes (2007-2008) - General Logi (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Dude with Cell Phone (voice, uncredited) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Richter Belmont (English version, voice) *Tekken 6 (2007) - Marshall Law (voice, uncredited) *Kite Liberator (2007) - Real Estate Agent (English version, voice) *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Richter Belmont (English version, voice) *Aika R-16: Virgin Mission (2007) - Captain (English version, voice) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2007) - Masurao (English version, voice) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Chester Burklight (English version, voice, uncredited) *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (English version, voice) *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Wind/Eric Lecarde (English version, voice, uncredited) *Naruto - 6 episodes (2004-2006) - Fukusuke Hikyakuya/Toki (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *The Nine (2006) - Cop (credited as Dave Earnest) *NCIS (2006) - Marine Staff Sergeant Erik Niles (credited as Dave Earnest) *Kekkaishi (2006) - Hakudo (English version, voice, uncredited) *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Giorgio Bruno (English version, voice) *Tokko - 13 episodes (2006) - Itto Araragi (English version, voice) *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as David Earnest) *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Additional Voices (voice) *Gun x Sword (2005) - Van (English version, voice) *Quake 4 (2005) - Corporal William Rhodes (voice, credited as Dave Earnest) *Criminal Minds - "Won't Get Fooled Again" (2005) TV episode - ATF Agent *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 3 episodes (2004) - Flight Deck Sailor #2/Police Guard #2 on Cell Phone/Corporal Mother (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *The Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2004) - Chester Burklight (English version, voice) *LAX (2004) - Mechanic (credited as David Earnest) *Monster (2004) - Neo-Nazi Arsonist/Businessman/Head Police Officer (English version, voice) *Yukikaze (2004) - News Reporter (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) - SWAT Commander/909 Dispatcher/Yakuza 1 (English version, voice, credited as David Earnest) *Threat Matrix (2003) - Clerk (credited as David Earnest) *Do Over (2002) - Pat Brody at 34 (credited as David Earnest) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors